


Ballo Della Luna (Moon Dance) - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/13658">Ballo Della Luna (Moon Dance)</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballo Della Luna (Moon Dance) - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> When I asked for some prompts to help cheer me up, miss_tress said: I would like to have a little something extra from <http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/188355.html> _Dalla Luce Della Luna_ ( _By the Light of the Moon_ ). Her wish was quite happily my command.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Ballo Della Luna (Moon Dance)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13658)**


End file.
